that little pond, the one with the ducklings
by Bite Me Jasper Cullen
Summary: This is a little fluffy one shot about Alice and Jasper when they find a little pond with ducklings. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


"that little pond, the one with the ducklings."

Me and Jasper were out hunting. The rest of the family wanted to join us, but it's just been so long since me and Jazz had two seconds alone together, I told the rest of them that we wanted to go alone. Looking back I think I might have been a little harsh on them, I mean they did only ask if they could come hunting with us, and well I kina jumped down their throats.

But I don't regret it. Cause me and Jasper were alone in the woods together. It was wonderful.

Well I say we were together, I didn't actually know where he was.

I heard him before I saw him, jumping on an unsuspecting animal of some kind. I didn't really see what kind of animal it was. I was too busy looking at him. With his blonde curly hair that fell over his face, his lightly shimmering skin. His… well, his everything. Even with most of his body covered in scars from his many wars in the south. He was my Jasper, and he was completely perfect.

"What is it?" He asked. "Did I get blood on my shirt again?" It was only then that I realised I'd been standing here staring at his perfect form for longer than I'd thought.

"No," I said. "Your clean."

"Thank god, I don't think I'm quite up to facing you in one of your 'must buy people some new clothes' moods." He laughed. "It was a nightmare when you were doing up Bella's closet for her and Edwards new house."

I laughed too; I have always wondered why he makes me laugh so much. "I can't have been that bad."

"We'll why don't we ask Emmett and Rose about it when we get back?" I nodded.

"Do we need to?" I asked.

"Need to what?"

"Get back. Why cant we just stay here?"

"Here?" he said, laughing again. "In this damp dark mossy forest."

I nodded. Right now staying here with Jasper forever sounded like that best idea I've ever had.

"In the middle of nowhere with a bunch a trees."

I nodded.

"And no closet?" Oh he had me there.

"Ok maybe not forever… but just for now?"

He nodded. "Just for now." He leaned in and kissed the top of my head softly. Do you ever wish that you could just freeze time? Because the moment that you are living in right now is just too good too ever end. This was one of those moments. And I guess Jasper felt the same way, because he didn't pull away from me. He kept his lips presses against the top of my head. Then he breathed in, inhaling my scent. So I leaned my head against his chest and inhaled his.

No, I was wrong. _This_ was one of those moments that was just to amazing to ever end.

Then jasper suddenly scooped me up into his strong arms, I let a surprised squeak escape my lips.

"Let's escape this place Alice." Jasper said, very theatrically. "They will never understand out love, we have to escape so we can be together."

I wanted to reply with a 'yes we have to be free of this place' or maybe 'oh Jasper, you're my hero' but I was laughing so much that I couldn't form a sentence.

Jaspers looked so gorgeous, as he smiled down at me. It was lovely to see him so happy, smiling and laughing and everything. He was so rarely this happy; he was just so serious most of the time. It was so rare that Jasper actually got to feel his own emotions; we were always around so many different people that Jasper hardly ever knew what emotions were his. But this emotion was his. The pure joy and happiness that he was feeling was clear in his golden eyes. This was my Jasper.

Then he started running at super vamp speed. I don't know where he was planning to go, I don't thing even he did. But it was so nice, just to get away from everything, just to be together, with no Edward and Bella drama, no baby to sit, no Emmett asking for an arm wrestling match. It was just us alone.

I could feel the wind rushing past us as Jasper ran with me in his arms, I could smell the forests mossy scent and hear the small animals scurrying through the under growth. I could sense all of these things, but I ignored them. I ignored then all in place of the person who's strong arms held me close to him, who's honey blond hair was brushed away from his face by the wind, whose scent seemed, even for a vampire, the most beautiful and intoxicating smell that could possible exist in this world, who's horrifying battle scars only added to his beauty, oh… I could go on all day.

I remember once I walked into our closet and found Jasper, shirtless, frowning at himself in my mirror. I could tell something was bugging him, so I asked him what was wrong. I _think_ he said something about his scars being horrible. I couldn't really concentrate on what he was saying, I mean he was standing half naked in our closet, and we were the only ones home.

Anyway… what I was trying to say (before I started thinking about Jasper shirtless) was how that even his imperfections were perfect. I also manage that night to convince him that his scars were … sexy.

I reached my small hand up and lightly traced one of the crescent shaped scars on his neck with my fingers. He didn't pull away, or react at all. He was used to me touching his scars; I did it all the time.

"What's that?" Jasper asked suddenly and slowed to a stop.

"What?" I said.

"Over there." He said placing me on my feet and pointing right in front of us. I tore my eyes away from his perfectly imperfect face and looked to where he was pointing.

He was pointing at some sort of … big building. Well that's just weird! A building in the middle of the forest? Why had no one ever stumbled across this on a hunting trip before? We weren't that far away from the house, maybe a hundred miles or so. Like I said before, weird!

"I don't know," I chirped. "Let's go check it out." I grabbed his hand and shot off toward the building, dragging Jasper along at my side.

We reached the large double door entrance; there were no signs or marking to indicate what the building was used for, or what the building used to be used for because it had obviously been abandoned for quite some time.

"Let's go inside." I said and pushed open one of the large dark grey doors. Inside there was a long corridor lined on both sides by doors leading into different rooms. I tried to open the doors but most of them were locked, and I didn't really want to break them down just because I was mildly curious as to what was behind them. But at the end of the corridor on the left hand side was another set of double doors, and they weren't locked. So I opened them and went inside. It was a huge place, it wasn't big enough to call it a hall, but it wasn't small enough to call a room. The building only had one story, so the roof of the room wasn't too high, but it was quite high and it was supported by large metal pillars.

"This place kina freaks me out." Jasper said. "It looks like some sort of creepy stalkers lair."

I was going to make some quip about how my big scary solider man was freaked out by an empty room, but the place creped me out too. I don't know why; I just got a kind of feeling that the place was trouble. So instead of making a funny quip I simply said. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

We went out the same door we had come in through and then started walking round the outside of the building. It was nice, for the first time in a long time we were just walking for the sake of it. There was no purpose in our walk through the trees, and I loved it. I loved not having to be anywhere but here, not having to rush home to deal with the latest crises.

We had only been walking a few minutes when we stumbled upon a small flowing stream. So we followed it, only about twenty paces when it dropped forming a kind of mini water fall, at the bottom of which was a little pond. And in the pond…

"Oh Jasper, ducklings!" I cried. They were lovely. We both agreed that this was a perfect spot to set up camp, so to speak. So we sat down beside the little pond, Jasper put his arm round me and I snuggled in beside him. And we there we sat, watching these lovely brand new little balls of yellow fluff swimming around the pond.

All night I sat there with Jaspers strong protective arms around my small body. We watched as the sunset, as the last of its golden light shimmered over the water. But as the sunset, the moon rose. Jasper looked wonderful in the moonlight. Its silvery light shone over his face highlighting the crescent scars that cover his neck and jaw, which once again I traced with my fingers. We didn't say anything, not a single word the whole night, sometimes saying nothing says more. Because sometimes words aren't enough. We both knew that we had been gone now for much longer than the length of time that a hunting trip lasted. But we still made no attempt to go home. We were perfectly happy here beside our little pond.

Jasper leaned back and lay down on the green coloured forest floor and I lay down beside him.

I kept tracing the scars on this neck with my finger tips; they just looked so amazing in the moonlight. Then I moved on to the scars on his perfect chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt as I went. And then… well let's just say it had been too long since we had been alone together.

Then the sun rose. And in my opinion, the night was over too quickly.

"I love you Jasper." I said. I was resting my head on his bare chest and he was stroking my short hair.

"I know." He said. "I can feel it." Then he looked down at his wrist. "Alice?" He asked. "Where's my watch?"

"Hmmm." I hummed. "Probably next to your shirt."

"And where might that be?"

"I have no idea." I giggled. I think many items of clothing were lost tonight.

Jasper started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I'm just imagining what Emmett will say when I walk in the front door, after going MIA for a night, with no shirt on."

I had to start laughing as well, "If it makes you fell any better, I think I lost my belt, and I'm sure there were more then two buttons on my blouse yesterday."

He looked down at me. "I think your blouse looks better that way." He chuckled.

I looked up at him, "You would." I said. Then I stretched up and kissed him once softly on the lips before getting up and looking for the cardigan that I'm sure I was wearing yesterday. Jasper went to look for his shirt, which to my amusement he didn't find.

Then we headed home, slowly. Jasper had his arm round my shoulders and I had mine round his naked waist.

Remember those moments I was talking about, the ones that you wish could last forever. Well now I realise something. I'm glad that moments don't last forever, because if they did, then you could never discover new moments. And I realise that it doesn't matter what I'm doing or where I am, but if I'm with Jasper then every moment will be the best of my life.

And as I walked through the trees with my half naked husband, I couldn't help but think. No one in this universe is luckier than me.

* * *

**Authors note: So what did you think...? I would like to thank Cullenist1918 who's idea it was for me to write this little one shot, "Thank you." **

**So please let me know what you thought of it.**


End file.
